This invention is directed to a shifting mechanism for a motorized toy which utilizes movement of a shift lever in a first direction to operate a mechanical control and movement of the shift lever in a second direction to control an electrical control.
A variety of motorized toys are known wherein a small electric motor or the like moves a component of the toy with respect to other components of the toy. These types of toy include wheeled vehicles, walking toys and the like. The simplest of these mechanism would be simply an off and on switch or the like.
Transmissions have been provided in toy wheeled vehicles which render the vehicle capable of travelling at one or more speeds. For the most parts, these prior known mechanisms do not simulate the actual shifting mechanism utilized in actual automobiles. For the most part they require the child to utilize an off/on switch to first activate the motor and then utilize some sort of shifting or selecting mechanism which in fact does not operate in the same manner as their counterpart in actual automobiles.